Vocaloid Diaries
by cadencecold
Summary: Hey this is Cadence! I got the vocaloid people to do this blog. Enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. 1st January 2013

Name: *SONIKA!* Year: 2013

Date: 1st January

Hi Guys! So we're going to be writing this online diary every day and tell you's what's happening in our life! I'm kinda new here but don't worry, I know how to sing! Anyway I'm gonna tell you guys what each vocaloid was chosen for later on! We all live like 1 BIG family around here!

IA has the a sweet voice and is the artistic girl of the group. AI is her twin brother who would listen to Nightcore all day. Miku may seem like a diva but she is a really nice and friendly vocaloid. Zatsune is Miku's stepsister/sister (no one really knows which!) she may seem evil but really she just has a bad side. Mikuo is Miku's older brother who is Luki's best friend and plays in the boy band Vocalocity. VY1 and VY2 are twins with a name no one can pronounce (real name not VY!).

Aoki is a 15cm fairy who has a suprising voice for her age (12). Arioki is Aoki's cousin and best friend, both are very shy. Iroha is like the next Hello Kitty. Meito is Meiko's brother and is best friends with Kiyoteru , who is the quiet and peaceful one. Lily is the divalicious rockstar and is also the crush of several million male fans and is Lillen's sister (both can play the electric guitar). Piko is the shy video gamer. CUL is the biggest diva of the group due to her blog, "Posh and 2 CUL for ya!". Meiko is the slightly aggressive, always drunk girlfriend of Kaito, one of the hotties here at our Voca - Home ( I have a crush on him!).

Then there are also the Shion brothers: Nakaito is the nature lover, Akaito is the aggressive one ( he specializes in Photoshop, so if you ask me Akaito and CUL would be the perfect couple.) Then there's Kikaito ( I don't know much about him.) And finally Taito ( the Goth) And then there are also the Shion sister! ( I know big family right). I am not going to name them because you cat n pretty much figure it out! Then there is Olivia and Oliver who got shot in the eye at the age of 3. Luki is Luka's brother and is the only down-2-earth guy. SeeU is a transfer student from Korea. Lola is a girl who I think is the second biggest diva ( after CUL of course)

Rin and Len are the Kagamine twins while Ren and Lin are the Kagamile twins. Coincidence huh. Sweet Ann has the strongest voice of all the girls in the group and though she is called "Sweet Ann" she is not the least bit sweet. Gumi is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet and she constantly fights with her brother Gakupo. Big Al is Sweet Ann's weird boyfriend. Yukari is the 2nd best rapper ( no one can beat SF A2 Miki!). She is also Yuki's sister. Gakupo ( the guy I mentioned) is constantly flirting with Luka who always punches him or simply gives him the not interested look.

Miriam is never around due to the fact that she claims she cannot sing. Leon is the biggest flirt you'll ever find ( I know 'cause I used to date him). SF A2 Miki is my best friend and is madly in love with Piko. ( Don't tell her I said that!) Yuki is the youngest (9) and has a real singing talent. Mew is my twin sister ( Don't believe it , huh?) and she is Cat Mad. Prima and Tonio are opera singers. Ring and Lui are one of the only couples around here. Tone Rion and Mayu are exchange students from France, Avanna is from Ireland and finally me! Whoo That's a lot right? See Ya Guys!


	2. 2nd January 2013

Name: Gakupo

Date: 2nd January 2013

I feel like the luckiest guy ever! She actually touched me! I bet your wondering who I'm talking about. Let's just say she is the most beautiful woman on Earth. Yes I know you know who I'm talking about. LUKA MEGURINE. I love her. So I bet you guys wanna know what happened, right? Well I'll tell ya! It was when we went out to that candy restaurant Cadence told us about. And I know what you're thinking "What the hell is a Candy Restaurante?" Well a Candy Restaurant is a place similar to a restaurant but everything, every meal (even beverages) are made from Candy. Awesome huh. Well I and the other Vocaloids decided we would go there and we went yesterday. Of course everyone started crowding around us asking for an autograph. One of the fans asked if Luka and I are in a relationship to which Cadence replied with a wink and those 4 words. "Of course they are!" I smirked at Luka as her face turned bright red and she smacked Cadence in the face. Of course they started arguing and Cadence even told Vegeta to come and take care of Luka ( I know she could have fought her on her own but as Cadence later told me she did it " because she gave up fighting people not close to her strength" which real minimises the options to Kate, Bulla, Pan and maybe Vegeta). After the "fight" (more like argument) they all calmed down and we went to our table. SeeU, Yukari and CUL gave out an interview about their upcoming album "E.D.E.N" and Mikuo and Luki gave out a short speech. After that I was talking to the fans while waiting for our food when Luka suddenly hugged me tightly from behind. She then whispered in my ear "Tell them we're not a couple or I'll do horrible things to you at night!" Afterwards she hissed at me. I felt as if she real meant those words. She then let go and walked away. I didn't want to but still told our fans we weren't dating. Then I sat down to eat the food. At night before I went to sleep I heard someone come into my room. I instantly jumped up and pointed my sword at the person. Fortunately it was just Luka.

She whispered a quick thank you and kissed my cheek. She blushed a bright red and ran straight to her room. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

" Oh Luka,

You have no idea how much I love you.

Aw. So adorable I think Gakupo is such a hopeless romantic. If I didn't have a husband I would probably steal him from Luka.

See Ya,

Cadence Cold xox


	3. 2nd January 2013: Luka's POV

Date: 2nd January 2013

Name: Luka Megurine

Hey guys! Luka here! Yesterday we went to this awesome restaurant and guess what. It was THE M&M Restaurant! The food was delicious but his cheek is more delicious! Did I really just write that? Well now I can tell you. So….. I have a Crush on this guy. I won't tell you who it is. I'll leave you to figure it out anyway bye. Sorry so short.

Oh, Luka. Do you know I can read all of your entries? And don't worry I'll tell him.

xxxCadencexxx


End file.
